


We're Going Home

by RogueRevenant



Series: Rebelcaptain One Shots [8]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Jail, Mentions of Pregnancy, New Beginnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueRevenant/pseuds/RogueRevenant
Summary: Jyn gets thrown in a Tatooine county jail.This is my 2nd submission to Rebelcaptain appreciation week, this one from yesterday's prompt: Home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Still working on the other longer fic while I do these Rebelcaptain prompts to at least put something out. Just want to thank the admins of the RebelCaptainPrompts Tumblr for keeping my crops well fed.
> 
> I also tapped into my hispanic heritage and also into Diego's and brought out one or two Spanish lover names, but I still feel like its kinda forced but whatever its 2am and I'm tired as hell.

Jyn slumped her back against the wall on the opposite side of the cell, a place familiar to her and a place she knew she’d visit again. 

And so it all comes full circle…

This time was for pistol whipping a Tatooine county officer in the face during what was supposed to be a low profile mission. She couldn't remember why it happened, when she got hauled off to jail, hell she hardly recalled even hitting anyone in the first place. Yet here she was again, in a grimy, dank cell with loud prisoners on the other sides of the walls shouting and hooting, some of them directed obscenities to her. Part of her wanted to say something back to them, but she instead saved her breath, doubting that whoever her future cellmate would eventually come to be would have her back when the chips were down and things got serious.

Jyn sighed heavily and hugged her knees to her chest. She pulled the clear crystal off of the thread that hung around her neck, kissed it and hung her head down. Religion wasn't something she ever looked to in times of need, but she prayed to something out there, maybe the Force, hoping that someone would pull her out of her current predicament right then and there.

A set of heavy footsteps and labored breathing came in close proximity to her cell. It was probably the warden coming in to say something creepy or gross, but the words that were actually spoken gave her a sudden burst of energy.

“It’s your lucky day, Erso. Someone’s paid your bail. You’re free to go.”

_Cassian. Who else could it be?_

Jyn practically leapt from the floor and sprinted past the greasy middle aged man and the sound of mugs being dragged across cell bars and hollering increased by an octave in a split second. Her pace quickened as she tried to block out the noises and everything else in the outside world until she got to the lobby, where Cassian would be waiting. 

What she didn’t expect was to see him dressed casually, wearing a plain white shirt with the top buttons undone, his hair parted messily to the side, and covered in a thin layer of sweat, most likely caused by the almost unbearable heat of Tatooine, instead of wearing formal clothes as he’d been forced to adapt to. His arms were folded across his chest and he leaned against the wall, looking at the ground and tapping his foot. From his outward appearance, it seemed like he’d just gotten out of bed, which was most likely the case. 

“I thought your life of crime was past you already,” he quipped, seemingly detecting her entrance without even turning his head. “You shouldn’t have let that officer get to you.”

“Why not? He was an ass, he deserved it.”

“He was also a member of local law enforcement, and for that it cost a lot of credits to get you out of here.”

“How many?”

“I had to empty my whole wallet. Bail was 600 but I had to bribe them an extra 250 to keep the officer hushed.”

Cassian had at least a couple hundred, maybe even almost a thousand credits on him, and none of it was loaned by the Rebellion after Jyn and Cassian decided to leave and assume new identities far away. Jyn felt remorse in her gut and wished she’d just listened to him when he said keep a low profile when she was on her own in public.

“You didn’t have to bail me out.”

“And leave you here to rot with a bunch of other mobsters and criminals?” Cassian raised his eyebrows. “Don’t be silly. Come on, were going home.”

Jyn followed his lead as they exited the small sandstone building and over to Cassian’s rented speeder. Her injuries from earlier that day resurfaced as she tried to hoist herself over the side of the vehicle, and she would have fallen onto the sand had Cassian not been at her side to keep her up and help her put each leg over the side of the speeder and buckle her into her seat. She could feel her entire body heat up and a blush snuck up onto her cheeks. Even after so many kisses, hugs, and compliments Cassian managed to make her turn completely red in so many new ways.

The ride was fairly long. Jyn could practically feel Cassian’s eyes focus their attention on her every thirty seconds or so as she leaned her head to the side. She felt the need to say something but the speeder was too loud and she was honestly afraid. Afraid that he was getting tired of her shenanigans. 

When they were in close proximity to their home, Cassian slowed down and Jyn urged herself to apologize for causing him this much trouble in the dead of night, but her opportunity was thwarted by an apology of his own.

“I’m sorry I didn’t get you out earlier. I didn’t get the call until really late, as you can see.”

“It’s alright. It was only a few hours anyways.”

“They should have called me right away.”

“Cassian, babe, its fine, really.”

Cassian’s voice took a more serious and concerned tone. “They didn’t… they didn’t hurt you or anything in there, did they?”

“No, no, I’m alright.”

“Good… Everything’s gonna be okay now.”

Jyn didn’t respond. The apology was caught in her throat.

“Jyn? Are you alright?”

“I’m sorry that you had to spend so many credits on me just to get me out.” _I’m sorry that you wasted all of your credits just to take my foolish self out of prison…_

“I would have given more to get you out of that hellhole, just so you know… the credits don't matter to me as long as it means you’re okay, mi corazon.”

The only thing she could do was just sit there and smile until they arrived to her house. Cassian’s way with words still managed to make her feel incredible, even after so long. 

As they entered their dimly lit room, Jyn planned on hopping into bed and leaving Cassian alone so he could go back to bed until she was pulled into a hug, her face squeezed into his shoulder.

“You know I love you, right?” 

“Of course I do. And I love you, too.”

“Will you promise me you’ll stay out of any trouble? For me?” Cassian looked down at Jyn’s belly and softly caressed it. “For them?”

Jyn’s eyes welled up but she knew that she needed to adjust to the changes around her. _This was her new life. This was her new home._

“Yes. I promise,” she said, pressing tighter into his embrace until she could barely breathe. “I promise.”

“Good. Now come on, let’s go to bed.” Cassian pulled Jyn into bed and she smiled happily as she drifted off and dreamed of their wonderful future together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias, friendos.


End file.
